


Hazme creer en el amor

by JunaIzumi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen: mientras escapaba de sus deberes tareas, el príncipe Atem conoce a Seto en el pueblo, intrigado por su belleza e inteligencia arma un plan para volver a verlo. Prideshipping AU antiguo Egipto AtemxSeto





	Hazme creer en el amor

Beta: xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx

Capitulo único:

La historia comienza, en una pequeña casa en el próspero pueblo de Egipto, habían pasado varios años desde la muerte del padre de Seto. En una de las guerras en las que él luchaba, defendiendo al reino, no pudo regresar, dejándole un regalo a su madre, otro hijo producto de su amor que sería eterno, llamado Mokuba. Después su madre volvió a casarse con un hombre, Gozaburo Kaiba que tenía sus propios hijos de un matrimonio anterior, Jounouchi y Honda

Seto no los quería, por su madre intentaba llevarse bien con ellos, pero cuando ella murió, todo cambió. Para no quedarse sin techo, los aceptó; Seto se encargaba de todos los trabajos pesados, mover costales, limpiar, cocinar, sembrar, sacudir siempre y cuando Mokuba lleve una vida digna, cosa que a Gozaburo no le importó, y lo trataban muy mal.

Así pasaron los años…

\- Hermano, hermano… - Mokuba movía a Seto, quien se había quedado despierto hasta tarde por arreglar sus ropas para la escuela, el castaño se levantó, besó la mejilla de su hermano y fue a asearse para preparar el desayuno, así para cuando sus hermanastros y padrastro estuvieran levantados, no se enojarán con él. No le importaba hacer esto mientras a su hermano no le faltara nada.

Por otro lado, en el palacio real, el rey Aknamkamon recibía quejas del comportamiento de su hijo mayor por parte de sus tutores, a diferencia del menor que era más comprometido.

-¿Por qué no obedeces? Tú eres el heredero al trono. Parece que Yugi está más interesado que tú. - El rey no dejaba de regañar a su hijo Atem.

\- Lo siento, papa, pero tengo 16 años y me gustaría ser como los demás. Poder salir y conocer el mundo. - dijo Atem mirando con anhelo hacia la ventana.

\- Pero no eres como los demás, así que no quiero quejas de tus tutores o te castigaré. -dijo el rey. Atem buscó a Yugi, quien estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro. La puerta se abrió y Yugi vio a entrar a su hermano con sonrisa triste. - ¿Te volvieron a regañar? - Preguntó Yugi, bajando el libro para mirarlo mejor.

\- Algo así, pero no te preocupes. - Respondió Atem, revolviéndole sus cabellos con cariño.

Volteó a ver a la ventana nuevamente, aunque fuese una vez saldría del palacio sin guardias para así conocer el mundo.

Se acostó junto a su hermano.

Mokuba estaba en la escuela, a Seto no le importaba no asistir a clases, sí con su trabajo ayudaba a darle una buena vida a su hermano.

Un pequeño gato, a veces iba a la casa, él y Mokuba le daban de comer y de beber sin que su padrastro se enterara.

\- Tú y mi hermano son mis únicos amigos. - Acarició su cabeza mientras le daba agua, escuchó a su padrastro gritar su nombre mientras iba a la sala a verlo.

\- ¿Qué desea, señor? - Preguntó Seto.

-Ve por pan y agua al rio. Pobre de ti si te quedas con el cambio. - Dijo Gozaburo dándole unas monedas a Seto, quien asintió y fue primero a traer el pan.

El calor era agotador, nada raro en esa región. Mientras caminaba veía el palacio en todo su esplendor ¿Qué se sentiría vivir ahí? Nunca había visto a los príncipes, pero eran afortunados, él lo había sido hasta que su madre conoció a ese señor.

Llegó a donde venden el pan, la dueña ya lo conocía, su hija, Kisara, hizo una buena amistad con el muchacho.

\- Hola Seto, ya tengo tu encargo. - La dueña le entrego el pan en una canasta y aparte le entrego un bolillo relleno de cajeta.

\- Señora, no puedo aceptarlo. - dijo Seto, un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo hizo mi hija para ti. - Comentó la señora haciendo sonrojar al castaño. Comió la mitad del pan y le guardó a su hermano la otra mitad, regresó a la casa a dejar el pan y luego fue por el agua al rio. Ahora no podía quedarse a distraerse, el lugar era perfecto para acostarse y relajarse un poco, pero ahora no podía. Cargó el agua de regreso y empezó a preparar la comida para que cuando llegaran el par de idiotas y su hermano estuviera todo listo para comer, esa era su rutina diaria.

Los príncipes practicaban defensa en el palacio. Mahad vigilaba el entrenamiento. Shada se acercó a ellos.

\- Veo que el príncipe cambió después del último regaño. - Dijo Shada sentándose junto a Mahad

Era verdad, cambió un poco, pero Yugi aprendía mejor que Atem, eso se vio cuando Yugi hizo que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo, logrando subirse encima de él para dejarlo inmóvil.

\- ¿Te rindes? Te falta ser más rápido. - Yugi sonrió

\- Me rindo. - Declaró Atem, Yugi lo ayudó a levantarse y continuaron con sus deberes.

Seto ya había terminado la comida cuando el par de idiotas y su hermanito llegaron, Mokuba lo abrazo y Jounouchi golpeo levemente su hombro, para sentarse a comer. El almuerzo paso sin novedades. Cuando se quedaron solos Seto le dio la mitad del bollo a Mokuba

\- Deberías casarte con ella, tal vez así salgamos de aquí. - dijo Mokuba realmente sin pensarlo, pero Seto se sonrojó tan solo en pensar en ella, sacudió su cabeza. Así pasaron varios días más repitiendo la rutina.

Un día su hermano le regalo un collar que hizo en la escuela con las iniciales de M y S, lo hizo sonreír, él era el motivo por el cual se levantaba día a día.

Aprovechó que Gozaburo estaba fuera por negocios y su hermano en la escuela con el par de idiotas y fue a su parte favorita del Nilo para relajarse.

Atem aprovechó que los guardianes estaban con su padre y Yugi en alguna parte del castillo con Rebecca para salir, usó su capa morada para cubrirse la cabeza y cara para salir sin ser visto, pudo despistar a los guardias, tomó un caballo para ir al Nilo, sentía el aire en sus mejillas y empezaba a gustarle su libertad.

Cuando llego al Nilo, amarró al caballo y se quitó la capa de la cara para sentir más el aire, de lejos observó que estaba una persona, un joven para ser exacto, cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos azules como el cielo, lo admiraba de lejos hasta que el joven notó su presencia, Atem se acercó y el muchacho parecía querer salir corriendo, pero no lo dejó.

-No te haré daño, dime ¿Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó Atem.

\- No hablo con extraños. - Dijo Seto evadiendo la mirada del príncipe, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto.

\- Soy Yami. - Mintió el príncipe al presentarse. Quiso tomar su mano, pero Seto no lo dejó, no quería decirle su verdadera identidad.

\- Soy Seto ¿y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sonriendo un poco y notando su caballo que bebía agua del río.

\- Me escapé de mis obligaciones, los príncipes son tan caprichosos. - Atem respondió, aun siguiendo un poco con la mentira, sacándole también una carcajada al castaño.

\- ¿Trabajas en el palacio? Que interesante. - dijo Seto, y se sentaron en la capa de Atem para platicar. El castaño pasó un buen rato hasta acordarse de que tiene que ir por Mokuba, esa fue su promesa.

\- ¿Volveré a verte? – Atem preguntó, quedándose cautivado.

\- No lo sé, veremos. —Esa fue la respuesta de Seto.

\- Déjame llevarte, se ve que tienes prisa. - Pidió Atem, y se acercaron al caballo, Seto nunca se había subido a uno y el príncipe lo notó, así que lo ayudó a subirlo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo a Seto sonrojar y desvió su mirada. Empezaron a cabalgar, el castaño se sostenía de la cintura de Atem mientras entraban al pueblo, lo dejó a mitad del camino, debía volver a verlo. Era inteligente, noble, veía el mundo de una manera diferente.

Seto caminaba hacia la pequeña escuela de su hermano, sonriendo, era uno de sus días libres. Después fueron a comer con Kisara, la amiga de Seto.

Pasaron los días, Seto iba al rio, pero no había visto a Yami otra vez. Seguramente los príncipes lo traían muy ocupado

Había rumores en el palacio que Atem debe buscar una princesa para casarse y su hermano ya no tenía que buscar, sabía que, aunque lo negara él y Rebeca eran algo.

Atem no dejaba de pensar en Seto, Mahad había notado el cambio en su amigo y su hermano era el único que conocía la verdad. Cuando a su primo Seth se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta y él acepto con la condición de que el pueblo vaya, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a su padre, quien aun así accedió. Él ya tenía planes de juntarlo con la princesa Anzu, pero sí él escogía a alguien desharía el trato.

\- Padre, sí un día seré faraón, debo conocer a mi pueblo. – Planteó el príncipe Atem

\- Es el primer pensamiento sabio que tienes. - Dijo el rey, mirando a su hijo con satisfacción. De pronto, Atem sintió una punzada de angustia en el abdomen, no entendía el porqué, volteó a ver a su hermano, este lo miró preocupado, ¿acaso Seto estaba en peligro y él no podía ayudarlo? Dejó de lado esa angustia que sintió y siguió dando sus razones para la fiesta.

Todo había sido su culpa, Mokuba estaba en el pequeño cuarto que compartía con su hermano, se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de su hermano, de pronto la puerta se abrió y no pudo evitar temblar.

\- Soy yo. - El castaño se dejó caer en la cama, el pequeño lo abrazó con cuidado, por las heridas.

\- Perdóname. - pidió Mokuba mientras el mayor derramaba sus lágrimas, tenía su rostro con moretones por los golpes

Al día siguiente. - No entiendo por qué te quedas ahí si te tratan tan mal. - dijo Kisara.

\- Por mi hermano, y la casa era de nuestro padre. - Caminaban por el pueblo y vieron que la gente comenzaba a reunirse, fueron para enterarse, eran Mahad y Shada consejeros del faraón, anunciaron sobre un baile en el palacio donde a Seto se le iluminó la mirada, la perfecta oportunidad para volver a ver a Yami.

Gozaburo sabía de la fiesta, sus hijos se lo dijeron y le pidieron tres trajes para ir con la costurera del pueblo, quien asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada, Kisara y su madre lo ayudaron con el traje.

En el palacio empezaban a organizar la fiesta, los bocadillos que ofrecerían y las bebidas, solamente Yugi conocía sus intenciones.

\- A papá no le va a gustar cuando se entere, no es un príncipe. - Dijo Yugi

\- Lo mínimo que puede hacer es dejarme escoger con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida, como tú ya escogiste a Rebecca. - Insistió Atem a modo de venganza y sonrió al ver el rostro enrojecido de su hermano.

-Cállate. - Pidió.

Llegó el día del baile, todos hablaban de l. Kisara y Mokuba arreglaban a Seto, un hermoso traje color café claro, la blusa del mismo color, no se había sentido tan contento desde que nació su hermano menor.

\- Por Mokuba no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos. - Kisara lo alivió, terminando de arreglar su cabello.

\- Gracias. - Seto sonrió ¿Cómo conoció a un sirviente del palacio?, Seto esperaba a su padrastro para decirle que iba a ir al baile. Llegó con sus hijos.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? -preguntó Gozaburo.

-Un regalo de Kisara, no tomé nada de dinero. - Dijo Seto sonriente.

\- No sé por qué esa muchachita se interesa tanto en ti, no eres nada. – Lo insultó Jounouchi, sacando una cruel carcajada.

\- Además, tu traje está sucio, no podrás ir así. -Añadió Honda, usando la cubeta de lodo y lanzándosela a Seto.

\- Deberías aprender tu lugar. - Dijo Gozaburo y sujetando a sus hijos de sus hombros para subir al carruaje. Seto fue al pequeño jardín, nunca les había dado el gusto de verlo llorar, pero esta vez fueron muy crueles. Se sujetó de la pared y siguió llorando mientras su amigo el gato negro se acercaba a él, se paseaba entre sus piernas. Lo cargó y las lágrimas seguían.

Escucharon ruido, un muchacho de cabellos dorados, piel morena que traía una capa negra cubriendo su cuerpo llegó cojeando pidiendo agua. Seto se la dio y el extraño lo agradeció.

\- Ya sé que puedo darte a cambio. - Dijo el muchacho llamado Marik.

\- No es necesario. - Empezó a decir Seto, pero Marik se transformó, usando ropa normal con unas pequeñas alas en la espalda.

\- ¿Crees en la magia, Seto? - Preguntó Marik, Seto no supo que contestar. Marik sacó una varita y apuntó a Seto para transformarlo, usando una elegante falda blanca y la blusa del mismo color, y un colgante que combinaba con sus ojos. - Perfecto, y decía mi hermana que no iba a servir para esto. - Añadió Marik orgulloso de su creación, mientras seguía utilizando todo lo que tenía a la mano para el carruaje desde verduras hasta el gato negro, Seto miraba todo maravillado, Mokuba no lo iba a creer.

En el palacio, los invitados empezaron a llegar, Atem buscaba a Seto con la mirada, pero no había resultado, vio a Yugi con Rebeca y a Mahad regañando a Mana, mientras fingía saludarlas, buscaba a Seto.

Jounouchi, Honda y su padre miraban todo con admiración.

\- No importa quien conquista al príncipe, viviremos aquí. - dijo Gozaburo al par de idiotas que tiene de hijos.

Atem estaba un poco decepcionado porque Seto no acudió, pero uno de los guardias le informó que llegaba un último carruaje y todavía estaba ilusionado.

El carruaje de Seto llegó, tenía una advertencia de llegar antes de la medianoche la última campanada, uno de los choferes lo ayudó a bajar.

Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we

Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if

You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour

\- Estoy asustado. - Murmuró Seto, admirando el palacio.

\- Y yo solo soy un ratón, disfrute su noche. - dijo el ratoncito que tenía de chofer, mientras estacionaban el carruaje. Seto subía las escaleras, emocionado, los guardias abrieron la puerta para que entrara en el salón. Había mucha gente en el salón así que no se encontraría con Gozaburo y el par de idiotas. Buscaba a Yami y él príncipe también lo buscaba, sonrió cuando lo encontró, más bello que lo que recordaba, se abrió paso entre la gente, Mahad de lejos lo vigilaba y se encontró con él.

\- ¿Yami? -preguntó Seto más sorprendido que antes.

\- No digas nada, te explicaré después, baila conmigo. - Pidió Atem perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

\- No sé bailar. - Murmuró Seto y Atem sonrió levemente.

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

\- Solo sígueme. - Tomó su mano y lo guio a la pista de baile, una música suave empezó a sonar ante la mirada de Mahad, Atem lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras tomaba su mano y la otra la ponía en la cintura pegándolo demasiado a él, los demás los rodearon.

\- Te sonrojas fácilmente. -Comentó Atem burlándose un poco.

\- Príncipe… - Murmuró Seto.

\- Dime Atem, Seto. – Pidió con una voz que le causaba escalofríos al castaño.

Continuaron bailando como si nada importara, Seto estaba tan feliz que sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ese? - Preguntó Anzu a Yugi.

\- No, Anzu, no lo sé. - Dijo Yugi, jamás había visto a su hermano tan interesado en alguien, Rebecca animada también tomó a Yugi de la mano y acompañaron a Atem y a su invitado especial a bailar ante la mirada furiosa de Anzu. Atem sonrió y aprovechó que todas las parejas empezaban a reunirse para escapar con Seto. Cuando se quedaron solos en el jardín, Seto lanzó la pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste? -

\- No quería que me temieras, me caíste muy bien y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, perdóname. - Respondió Atem, acariciando su mejilla.

Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know

Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and

We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight

\- Yo te quería buscar, pero siento que no te merezco. - Dijo Seto, a pesar de verse hermoso, su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

\- ¿Qué hizo la vida contigo para que pienses así? - Preguntó Atem, se sentaron a platicar, era una noche bonita, en el cielo negro había muchas estrellas. El príncipe besó sus labios, mientras empezaba a acariciar su espalda. Seto se estremeció, ¿no iban demasiado rápido? Estaba más sonrojado que antes, ese era su primer beso y era con un príncipe, sus traviesas manos jugaban con la camisa hasta que sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su acompañante, paró sus movimientos, iban demasiado rápido.

\- Lo siento, me pareces fascinante. - El príncipe se dejó llevar, volviendo a besar sus labios.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo sentí. - Confesó Seto sonrojado, a Atem le gustaba verlo así.

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

Se quedaron platicando sin importar el ruido, Yugi y Mahad distraían al faraón para que no buscara a Atem y pudiera estar a solas con el muchacho, Atem se enteró de pequeños detalles de su vida, como que también tiene un hermano menor que adoraba con toda su alma, dejando que su padrastro abuse de él, con tal de darle educación a Mokuba. Siguieron platicando hasta que empezaron a sonar las campanadas.

\- Tengo que irme. - Dijo Seto recordando las palabras de Marik, la magia acabaría después de la última campanada, a la media noche.

-Quédate. - Atem siguió a Seto, Mahad fue detrás de Atem para asegurarse que estuviera bien, que no haya sido una trampa. El castaño llegó al carruaje, y el chofer arrancó y Atem se quedó mirando cómo se iba. Seto en el carruaje, sentía que su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se tocaba los labios.

La fiesta duró hasta el día siguiente, Anzu estaba decepcionada por no estar con Atem, pero igual se iba a casar con ella, aunque no quisiera.

Seto le contó todo a Mokuba, excepto lo de Marik y que el sirviente Yami resultó ser el príncipe Atem, no sabían que estaban espiándolos.

I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

En el palacio Yugi y Atem platicaban sobre su noche

\- Mandé a unos guardias a buscarlo, no creo que sea tan difícil. - Dijo Mahad.

\- Gracias, Mahad. - Dijo Atem y se quedó solo con su hermano. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? -preguntó Atem

\- Perfecta, Rebecca es la indicada, de hecho, está en mi habitación. - Confesó Yugi

\- ¿Papa ya te dio la plática de las abejas y las flores? - Preguntó Atem haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- No, hermano, somos muy jóvenes todavía. – Yugi tartamudeó, odiaba que él lo hiciera sonrojar tanto.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Gozaburo lo mandó a llamar a Seto, él no tuvo opción, dejó a su hermano solo, cuando bajó a la sala sintió un escalofrío cuando ve la sonrisa de su padrastro.

\- Dime, Seto ¿Dónde estabas anoche? - Preguntó Gozaburo.

\- En casa. - Contestó Seto.

\- Oh, ¿y por qué le contabas a tu hermano sobre el baile? - Insistió Gozaburo, vio al par de idiotas con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Los estaban espiando y fueron de chismosos con su padre

\- Yo pensé que podía ir, invitaron al pueblo en general. - Dijo Seto astutamente.

\- Te lo dije, deberías aprender tu lugar. - Gozaburo golpeó la mejilla de Seto, este por la sorpresa no pudo defenderse y gritó con fuerza, Mokuba se sobresaltó y fue a ver que estaban golpeando a su hermano, asustado, salió corriendo de la casa, el único que podía ayudarlo era el príncipe y fue lo más rápido que pudo al palacio esperando que los guardias no lo detuviera, de lejos Marik estaba observando sabía que no podía meterse pero ese hombre estaba cometiendo una injusticia con ese muchacho y pensaba en ayudar a Mokuba suavizando un poco el corazón de los guardias.

And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to

And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through

Mokuba llegó al palacio, pidiendo ver al príncipe, uno de los guardias lo detuvo mientras otro entró a buscar a Atem que estaba con Yugi, Anzu y su padre hablando del matrimonio.

\- Padre, escucha… - Empezó a hablar Atem, pero el guardia lo interrumpió.

\- Príncipe, un muchacho lo busca, de cabellos largos negros y piel morena. - Dijo el guardia

\- Déjelo pasar. - Se levantó y acompañó a los guardias.

\- Príncipe, ayude a mi hermano o lo van a matar. - dijo Mokuba agitado, no le importaba arrodillarse frente a Atem.

\- Mokuba, ¿cierto? Cálmate y dime dónde está tu hermano. —Pidió Atem levantándolo del suelo.

\- Lo van a matar, Gozaburo, por favor. - Mokuba lanzó esas tres palabras mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

\- Hermano, llévalo a tu cuarto para que descanse, Mahad y Seth conmigo. - Ordenó Atem y fueron por sus caballos y unos dos guardias fueron a la dirección que les dio Mokuba mientras él estaba con su hermano.

And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away

But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you

Seto dio pelea intentaba defenderse de los golpes, pero uno en el estómago le sacó el aire dejándolo un poco aturdido.

Atem y los demás fueron a la casa de Gozaburo para detenerlo, tiraron la puerta y Seth y Mahad sometieron al padrastro y Atem vio a su amado en el suelo se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Mi hermano… - Murmuró Seto con dificultad para hablar.

\- Está con el mío, en el palacio, a salvo. - Dijo Atem.

\- Gracias. - dijo Seto antes de desmayarse sabía que todo había acabado y Atem lo levantó mientras Seth y los guardias se llevaban al padrastro, Honda y Jounouchi no sabían que hacer.

Atem llevó a Seto al palacio para revisarlo y cuidarlo. El médico real había dicho que era solo golpes que dejarían moretones y con los días desaparecerían.

And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away

Seto estaba despertando ante la mirada preocupada de Atem y Mokuba

\- Hermano. - Mokuba lo abrazó con cuidado.

\- Gracias, me salvaste. No llores. - Seto acarició su mejilla y Atem sonrió, salió dejándolos solos. Después hablaría con él. Se encontró con Yugi y su padre.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Aknakamon.

\- Es una larga historia, padre, pero quiero casarme con él. - Confesó Atem.

\- Pero ni siquiera es un príncipe. - Dijo el rey, comenzando a enojarse.

\- Al menos déjame escoger con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida. - Pidió Atem.

\- Te concederé tu petición, lo que hiciste por esos muchachos fue muy noble. - El rey se calmó y accedió al pedido de su hijo.

\- Gracias, padre, ¿y respecto a Gozaburo? - Preguntó Atem.

\- Está en su celda y será exiliado de Egipto junto con sus dos hijos. -

\- Gracias, padre. - Atem volvió a la habitación donde ambos hermanos estaban comiendo algo que llevaron los sirvientes.

\- Atem, gracias. - dijo Seto.

\- Tu padrastro y sus hijos serán exiliados de Egipto, no podrán regresar. - Dijo Atem causando que Seto y Mokuba sonrían ante la buena noticia.

\- Eso está bien. - dijo Seto relajándose en su cama.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesiten avísenme, quédense el tiempo que quieran. - Dijo Atem

\- Atem, gracias. - Repitió Seto.

If I was running

If I was crying

If I was scared

Pasaron los días Atem no presionaba a Seto y se veían más felices, Ambos parecían recuperar peso y confianza en ellos mismos. A los tres meses de vivir en el palacio Atem le propuso matrimonio a Seto y el aceptó. A un año de que se comprometieron el padre de Atem el rey Aknamkamon falleció por un ataque al corazón su hijo mayor Atem tuvo que tomar el trono a su joven edad, casándose con Seto y convirtiéndose así en los monarcas más jóvenes de Egipto y los más justos.

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

Fin


End file.
